


He Called from the Brink of the Day

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Kind of a Mash-Up of Show and Book Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Emhyr: Aren't you tired of being nice? Don't you just want to go ape shit?Fringilla: You know what? I do.(That's it, that's basically the fic.)
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Fringilla Vigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	He Called from the Brink of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, prompt: gift giving.

~ He Called from the Brink of the Day ~

Fringilla's first meeting with the new emperor of Nilfgaard did not go as she expected.

After the formal introductions were made, Emhyr ordered the room cleared of servants and guards, leaving the two of them alone with each other. He stood up from his desk and moved out from behind it to face her directly.

Based on the behavior of the previous emperors she'd served - and, indeed, men in general - Fringilla had an idea of what this would lead to. She stood her ground, her gaze hovering somewhere around the center of his chest as she kept looking straight ahead. She didn't even flinch when he reached out toward her.

His hand cupped her cheek and he gently tilted her head up so she would be looking him in the eyes.

"Aren't you tired of being nice?" he asked, without preamble. "Don't you just want to go _ape shit?_ "

His tone was serious and he said it with a straight face, which only made it more impossible for Fringilla to prevent a shocked giggle from escaping her.

Emhyr cracked a smile at the sound of it.

After the decades she'd spent as Nilfgaard's court mage, Fringilla wasn't used to being treated like a normal human being with real human emotions of her own anymore. Even before that, during her training at Aretuza, she'd been treated as a magical resource rather than as a _person_.

True, she had come from an aristocratic family, but it had been far too long since the last time anyone had looked at or touched her with kindness. She couldn't even remember the last time she laughed out of genuine humor at anything.

She didn't know how to react in this situation, and so she stood there frozen, her lips parted around the ghost of a laugh, as the new emperor of Nilfgaard smiled down at her.

He swept his thumb across the arch of her cheekbone, and she was lost.

He made no other moves and said nothing else as several long moments dragged by. Only once she reached out to let her mind brush his did she realize that he actually expected an answer to the absurd question he'd put forth.

She turned his words over in her mind, and was surprised to find that her answer was _yes_.

The very next day, the White Flame summoned his sorceress to his study once more. Fringilla was not expecting to be called on again so soon, but once she found out what he had in store for her, she was pleased.

Emhyr had gathered up all the books of so-called _forbidden_ magic that he could find, and gifted them to her. These books contained the kinds of magic that she'd only overheard rumors of spoken in hushed whispers in her youth at Aretuza. Things of a type that were not condoned in this day and age, that the Chapter strictly forbid new students of magic from learning of their existence, much less learning the actual spells.

Exactly the kind of thing that would give Nilfgaard the edge in the coming war.

~end~


End file.
